Ghost Trouble
by Seagazer
Summary: When the Fentons took vacation to the New Townsvile, they thought they could experienced a real "vacation". But that changed when ghost started to appear and Danny Phantom needed the assistance of the local heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Nobody knew his secret ID except his family. Dani is adopted by the Fenton.

Danny Fenton yawned, opening his mouth as big as he could do, allowing disgust to creep into Jazz's face.

"That was gross, you know?" Jazz asked without taking her sight from the psychology book. God, she really loved college, didn't she?

"It's my own right to do what I want," I huffed, raising my tone a little bit, "besides nobody asked my opinion about this little trip."

That statement was true. He didn't know anything, except the fact that he is at one of the plane to a city somewhere in Japan. Maybe it will be easier if you just experience the flashback.

 **Some days ago**

Danny Phantom flew slowly to his house (except it is more of his parent's workhouse). It was a relaxing patrol over the night. He already dreamt about changing shift with Dani (A/N: yep, she's now officially a Fenton) and then relaxing on his bed sweet bed.

That dream was destroyed the moment he phased through the front door. Inside, his parent and sisters were already sitting on the couch, seemed very important to him.

"Sit, son," his father told him, gesturing Danny to sit beside his sister, Dani, who seemed not too much interested in this family meeting. Unknowing anything, Danny phased out back into the weak-and-bully-target Danny Fenton.

"Is this about my science project that only earned D?" Danny asked nervously, remembering how mad his parents could be sometimes. Both adult could only stare to both the opposite eyes, and both of them were seemed to be holding their giggle.

"Don't worry darling," Maddie Fenton, his mother tried to assure him, "it's not about your score." This obviously enlightened Danny's mood. "But we'll talk about this later." And once again, Danny's face turned gloomy. He could swear he saw Dani's trying to hold her laughter.

"You know son, after thinking about you and our newest member, Dani," Jack gazed at the uninterest young girl, "we decided to take you into vacation to Japan."

Both Danny's surprised and Dani and Jazz's interest voice were merged into one word (that seemed weird if combined), "What?"

 **End of flashback**

Danny could only sigh remembering his defeat in the argument war after hearing his parents' decision. He starred at his (adopted) sister, Dani, who excitedly see through the plane's window. He chuckled seeing the little girl's attitude. Realizing that he got nothing to do, he put his headphone, hearing some music from his phone. "Wake me up when we landed," was his last words to Jazz before he went into his sleep.

"The sky is always great, you know?" Momoko said as she watched the cloud movement in the sky. This was her and her friends' favorite activity after the city was deemed safe and didn't need a lot of help from the Powerpuff Girl Z.

"Yeah, you're right," Kaoru said, half sleeping on the grass field, while the last team member, Miyako, was already sleeping. It was a really nice sky in the blossom field. The sky was clear, the sun temperature was warm, while the wind was breezing. The perfect moment was disrupted by a plane that flew above the trio, creating a sound that could deafen the ears.

"That was… too loud," Kaoru said, she couldn't even hear what she had said. She could see Miyako was trying to answer, but it seemed the shock was so hard that the blue girl forget about everything that she had already prepared to let out from her mouth.

"Let's just… go home," Momoko said as she tried to balance her dizzy head while she was standing. The two other girls nodded as they tried to walk slowly to their respective house.

"So… this is New Townsville?" Dani asked energetically, moving her gaze from one thing to the other things. She seemed to be a thief that tried to choose her target. While Dani was really energetic, Jazz and Danny was still casual, watching the airport interior without feeling excited.

"This looks like the airport in America," Jazz shrugged, showing her opinion, "except the boards also have Japanese words."

"Relax kids," Jack said with his too loud voice, gaining the attention of all the people in the airport, who quickly went back to their own activity. "Jack Fenton here, gonna tell you what to do and don't during our vacation.

"First of all, get back to hotel before dinner…" Danny, who was already bored of the time they spent in the plane, quickly looked to both his sisters. Showing an agreed face, the three of them quietly ran away from Jack, who was still busy detailing about the vacation rules.

"Jack…" Maddie tried to interrupt her husband, but Jack quickly hushed her. "Not now, honey."

"But Jack..." Maddie tried to interrupt again, but Jack hushed her again.

"…and that's all of our vacation rules." Jack finished his monologue about vacation rules, only to realize that the three kids were already gone. "Where are the kids, honey?"

"Wish that I know, wish that I know," Maddie answered bluntly, leaving Jack standing there wondering what had actually happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N** : I'M BACKKK!_

 _I'm really sorry for those who has been waiting for the updates (Gosh, it's been 2 years). I always want to continue writing this title, but school never lets me..._

 _Well, since I've finally finished school, and I have free time until August, I'll probably update this story as much as I can._

 _Anyway, here's the chapter..._

* * *

"Is it really okay for us to wander without mom and dad?" Jazz asked. She was having a vacation and she supposed to enjoy it, but she couldn't seem to shake the feelings that danger lurks everywhere, especially when your brother is a supernatural superhero.

"Relax Jazz, it will be fine," Danny said with a reassuring tone. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

Jazz sighed. It's not that she couldn't enjoy the vacation. In fact, New Townsville had been in her list for places that she really wanted to visit. The wonder of the city which had been rebuilt with combining the culture of the USA and Japan in mind has always fascinated her. The city's been damaged by the recent Mount Fuji eruption, but the city's lives didn't stop there and instead, it just improves and grows more everyday.

Jazz looked at Danny and Dani, who's now goofing around, looking at every food that's being sold. She sighed again. Danny's right, she needed to forget all the things she had been worrying about. Besides, just like what Danny said, what's the worst that can happen?

* * *

The Port of New Townsville never rest. That's what every people in New Townsville will answer if someone asked about the famous port. The famous port has served the city since the beginning and it never shown any signs of stopped working.

People always crowded the port, whether they are passengers waiting for their ships to arrive, tourists, or even workers who worked at the cargo section of the port. But not one of them noticed a cloaked man in front of one of the warehouse that had been abandoned.

"This will do," the cloaked man said as he proceeded to open the warehouse's door, entering the building without anyone noticing.

Dirty air greeted the cloaked man as walked to the center of the warehouse. Faint sunlight shined through the window, shining what was left of the warehouse. Now, it's just an empty warehouse, with nothing but some broken crates lying around without any purposes.

The cloaked man stood still at the center, his blue eyes stared at every corner of the building. "This will do it," he repeated to himself. He quickly gazed at every corner again, making sure for the last time that the building didn't have any other life form. Believing everything is safe, he opened his mouth, mumbling some words silently.

The words sound like gibberish, but the cloaked man kept mumbling it. Each minutes the mumbling becoming louder, as if the cloaked man believed in it. Several minutes later, something happened.

Something materialized in front of him. It appears humanoid if only for its red color scheme. Its appearance also seemed to change the air inside the warehouse, as it's now filled with some horrible evil feelings. The cloaked man backed a little, realizing that he had done what he wanted. He had summoned Him.

"It's been a long time since someone used that spell to summon me." Him voice is nothing like the cloaked man had ever heard, the voice sounds very charming, yet very unknown and dangerous at the same time.

The cloaked man watched carefully with his blue eyes. He's ready to fight if the situation worsen. Sure, he just wanted to make a deal with the demon, but the jester-like demon's appearance didn't give the cloaked man any good feelings.

"Tik tok," the demon's voice startled the cloaked man from his own thought. "What do you want? Be quick please, I have my own agenda."

"What do I want?" the cloaked man chuckled. He opened his cloak, revealing a scarred face with white hair and blue eyes. "My name is Vlad Master, and I will need your assistance, demon, to perform my revenge plan to Danny Phantom."

* * *

 _...And that's it._

 _I realized it is short, but I actually want to re-watch some of the Danny Phantom and Powerpuff Girls Z episodes, you know, to remind me all the details that I used to remember in my tiny mind._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading. Peace and keep smiling!_


End file.
